Subtract. $69.5 - 14.3 =$
Explanation: There are many ways to solve this problem. Let's see two ways we can solve it. Place Value We can think in terms of tenths: $\begin{aligned} &\phantom{=}69.5-14.3\\\\ &=695\text{ tenths} - 143\text{ tenths}\\\\ &=552\text{ tenths}\\\\ &=55.2 \end{aligned}$ Place value table Let's line up the numbers by their decimal places. Tens Ones $.$ Tenths $6$ ${9}$ $.$ ${5}$ $1$ $4$ $.$ ${3}$ Now, let's subtract each place value column. Tens Ones $.$ Tenths ${6}$ ${9}$ $.$ ${5}$ $-$ $1$ ${4}$ $.$ ${3}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $5$ $5$ $.$ $2$ $69.5 - 14.3 =55.2$